


Day 29: Bunny/Wolf

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bunny Shiro (Voltron), Claiming Bites, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Hunters & Hunting, Insults, Knot Denial, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Outdoor Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shame, Top Keith (Voltron), Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro's about to go into heat, which means it's time for Keith's wolf instincts to kick in to hunt, stalk, and mount his big omega bunny.Featuring consensual non-consent.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500824
Comments: 23
Kudos: 242
Collections: Monster Fuckers Sheith Month





	Day 29: Bunny/Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Quick note before you read... this is entirely consensual and pre-arranged, and that is made very clear in the fic. 
> 
> Still, it's a rape fantasy, so if that's not your deal, please don't read it. Don't hurt yourself.

The mountain is empty this time of year, with air too cold for camping yet not cold enough for skiing. Their cabin is secluded, far away from any of the usual campsites and trails. There’s extra security in the works: Keith has chased predator and prey alike out of the area and thoroughly scented the woods in a wide radius to scare away anything that might think of sneaking up on them. They have a little over 100 acres to play with.

The area is secure. 

The woods are dark.

The moon is only starting to shine between the leaves on the eastern horizon. By the time it reaches its zenith, Shiro will be in heat.

He’s got maybe half an hour advantage over Keith already, and Keith paces the porch restlessly as he waits. Every so often, the scent of Shiro is carried on the breeze, calling to Keith. It’s the smell of almost-ripe omega. A smell that promises untold delight. A smell that beckons to Keith’s very bones.

Keith’s nose twitches in the air as he gets a good whiff. His wolf ear’s pivot in the direction of the smell, listening to hear Shiro’s soft step. He peers around the side of the cabin, almost glaring into the woods. 

The smell is gone as soon as it came, and there’s no sight or sound of Keith’s mate to give him a hint as to where Shiro is hiding. 

Keith glances at his watch and sighs. He promised an hour’s head start at the very least. He wants to give Shiro as much time as he can, because once the heat sets in, Keith’s going to track Shiro in a matter of seconds. That’s where the fun will begin, but Keith isn’t about to ruin the build up. It’s the anticipation that Shiro wants, the drawn-out adrenaline rush that mixes fear and excitement in with his heat lust. 

Another whiff of heat-scent drifts on the wind and Keith tips his head back and howls. The scent changes on the air, growing stronger and spiked with tension: Shiro knows Keith’s caught his scent already.

There’s still no sound, but Keith is sure his little bunny mate is hopping further into the brush to hide himself. He probably thought he’d be good finding some little den close to the cottage to hide in and cover with wet leaves to hide his smell, but that won’t be enough for Keith. His wolf senses are strong and they’re particularly attuned to Shiro. He’d find his mate in any burrow, dive in nose first just to open Shiro up with a tongue, then he’d pull those strong bunny legs out of the ground, hold Shiro in place, and fuck him just like that. Knot him while he’s trapped in the den where he thought he’d be safe. 

Keith’s cock twitches in interest at the thought. It’s a struggle to turn his mind away from those thoughts, but he must or else Shiro will pick up the scent of his desire before he gets close. 

At the hour mark, Keith digs his nails into the wooden railing of the porch to keep from launching himself off into the darkness. He wants to give Shiro more time. 

He makes it another 18 minutes, and then Keith slips silently off the porch. 

He’s in dark sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He’s barefoot and he moves through the dense woods like a shadow in the night. He circles the camp in a wide arc, searching for the scent of his mate.

Shiro did a good job. Rather than trying to hide his scent, it looks like he circled the cabin a few times, trying to flood the forest in pheromones to confuse Keith. It works well enough that Keith has to circle twice before he picks a direction. 

Before Keith moves, however, he sits back on his heels and howls again. There’s no shift in the scent this time, Shiro is long gone from this area, but still Keith knows the effect it will have.

Shiro’s heart will be racing now, if it isn’t already. 

Keith stalks into the woods, following his nose and the path of broken twigs along the forest floor. This is one of his favourite parts: the hunting. Really, all of it is his favourite; but this is where Keith feels most like his true nature. He’s an alpha and a wolf. He’s wild and built to hunt. Built to sniff out vulnerable little bunnies. Built to overpower them and take what he wants.

No. What he _needs_.

Wolves are all about needs. And right now, Keith has a burning need.

He licks at his sharp canines and sinks low to the ground to check the trail. There’s a few false leads along the way, but none that take more than a minute to suss out, and they grow more obvious as Keith moves. 

He smells Shiro before he sees him.

The heat’s just starting to sink in, and the pheromones are practically pouring out of him. Keith slows and stays low, moving step by step through the undergrowth until he catches movement in the corner of his eyes. He creeps close, and for a moment, he just watches.

Shiro is dead ahead. He’s dressed in all black, just like Keith, only his clothes are skin-tight and stretched over his muscles. He might actually be wearing Keith’s leggings, the way they’re clinging to his thighs. The only colour, besides the barely visible flush of his cheeks, is the swatch of white at his forehead where his dark summer hair is starting to turn to his winter colours. The forelock shimmers in the filtered moonlight coming down through the trees. His long, floppy ears are high in the air, twitching like he’s scanning for any sound of a predator.

Shiro is standing with his back against a tree. He’s got a fist in his mouth to try and stifle his heavy breathing as he rubs his cute little tail against the tree. He’s like a bear trying to scratch his back, only Keith knows this itch is much deeper, and even with Shiro’s hips angled back to take advantage of the rough tree bark Keith knows it’s not enough. Shiro needs what Keith’s packing.

But it’s too soon. 

Keith shifts forward, twisting his foot just enough to rustle the leaves.

Shiro stops moving. He goes stiff as a statue, but his cute, scarred nose twitches in the moonlight, searching for a predator. 

Keith takes a deep breath and howls. 

The change in Shiro’s scent in instantaneous. Fear spikes, sharp and poignant, spicing up the arousal of the heat. Keith can see the way his eyes dilate as they look around wildly. 

He leans forward, just enough that Shiro can catch the gleam of his eyes in the darkness. He grins and Shiro bolts. 

Keith launches himself after, using his fingers to dig into the earth for a few paces before straightening up onto his legs and chasing down his prey. He’s running full throttle, but he’s no match for Shiro’s strong legs. A few hops and Shiro is well ahead and able to duck under some low hanging branches. Shiro stays out of reach for now, but Keith isn’t worried. 

Soon the heat will do the work for him, and his prey will be helpless.

Keith slows before he can get winded and falls back into stalking-mode. The forest air is heavy with heat-stink, and the ground is littered with the proof of Shiro’s passing. He wasn’t planting any false leads this time around. 

Keith slips between the trees in silent pursuit. He follows Shiro’s trail to the edge of their play area, where Shiro took one sniff of Keith’s territorial marking and took off in the other direction, leaving behind a healthy spray of fear-scent in his place. 

At this point, Shiro’s smell is a perfect cocktail: equal parts fear of predator and desire for alpha.

The scent draws Keith onwards through the dark woods. It entices his mind, drawing out that latent alpha hindbrain that wants nothing more but to hunt, conquer, and knot. And fuck; Shiro’s going to be so hot and tight on his knot. Keith could drool just thinking about it. 

He howls once more as he starts to close in on Shiro again, just because he likes how it sets Shiro on edge. He can hear the rustle of leaves and crack of branches as Shiro takes off wildly into the night once again. 

Keith rushes the frantic bunny and for a moment he has Shiro’s warm hips in his hand. The grip knocks Shiro’s off balance and he goes flying in the opposite direction. Shiro’s hands hit the dirt, but his feet don’t stop moving and he’s back on his feet in a moment and racing off again. 

“You can’t run forever,” Keith taunts as he follows at an easy jog.

It’s true. Shiro’s already flagging. The scent of his heat is overwhelming Keith’s senses now. The bunny must be feeling it pounding through him now, but still he presses on. Keith’s taunt seems to give the omega another burst of adrenaline and he takes off into the night. 

Keith follows slowly. There’s no missing that needy omega scent now. There’s nowhere to run, and nowhere he can hide.

So, Keith walks. He walks, and he breathes in deep the scent of horny, scared, excited bunny. He can’t really help the drool now, and he licks his lips in anticipation. He’s so close.

That bunny is going to be his, whether he likes it or not. 

Keith stalks up on Shiro, hiding in some bushes that rattle from the bunny’s nervous shaking. Or maybe he can no longer control the movement of his body. Maybe he’s palming at himself where he hides in the bushes, too lost to his heat to pay attention to the danger.

Either way, Keith slips around the bunny’s hiding spot as silent as a shadow. He sneaks so close he can see the scar that lines the Shiro’s twitching nose, and the light sheen of sweat across his forehead and down his throat. 

That lovely, long throat that would be so tender under Keith’s fangs.

Keith licks his lips again and his tail goes deathly still. He coils all his energy low into his legs and springs out of the darkness at his prey.

He lands firmly across Shiro’s big, shivering body. 

“No! No!” Shiro screams. “Ahh!” There’s pain in that scream as Keith’s claws sink into the meat of his shoulders.

Keith’s hands and claws rake down Shiro’s shoulders to his chest, tearing at the fabric of his shirt, while his face burrows open mouthed between Shiro’s legs. It’s lovely, and hot, and stinking down here. It’s perfect and intoxicating. 

Keith mouths at the hard length straining behind black leggings, giving just a hint of teeth and ignoring the frantic cries from his prey.

For a moment, Keith loses himself in the scent and taste of omega in heat and he feels his cock thicken in preparation. The next moment, there’s a foot against his chest and a _strong_ leg is flinging him backwards. 

It knocks the wind out of him, but he shakes it off in enough time to launch himself at the bunny’s retreating back. His claws dig into the thick muscle of one perfect ass, pulling and ripping in one motion. The scent of slick fills the air. A thick drop of drool darkens Shiro’s pants from the overpowering smell. 

“Shut up. You want it. You need this alpha cock, you little slut,” Keith says, digging his claws deeper into Shiro’s ass and struggling to get the kicking legs under control. 

Shiro screams and cries. His hands claw at the earth and he tries to drag himself away. 

Again, Keith makes a dive between the bunny’s legs. This time, the perfect white fluff of the bunny tail brushes against Keith’s forehead as his tongue worms deep into Shiro’s ass crack. The taste is obscene. It’s perfect and tart with stress and fear, but warm and wanting from the heat. Keith laps it up hungrily and there’s more instantly. It’s pouring out.

“Desperate for my cock,” Keith rumbles appreciatively, ignoring the way the omega begs him to stop. He spreads Shiro’s ass with his hands and digs deeper with his tongue. He’s rewarded with another burst of hot slick on his tongue and another brutal kick in the chest. 

This one is followed by a glancing kick to Keith’s chin. It fucking hurts. The taste of blood fills Keith’s mouth where he bit himself and it momentarily distracts his senses.

Shiro is out of sight by the time Keith gets himself back to his feet but doesn’t take long to find the brat.

He’s panting and moaning as he runs and shedding pheromones like a dog in summer. That tongue in his ass did more for Shiro’s heat than anything yet and now it’s in full swing for sure. 

Sure enough, Keith finds the bunny not far away, already dropping to his knees in exhaustion. His pants are ripped and tattered around him, and he’s squeezing his legs around nothing like he needs something plugging him up this instant.

And Keith has an idea of what might suffice.

Keith growls, low and threatening as he pounces again. The bunny tries to struggle, but this time Keith has the upper hand. 

He grabs Shiro by his strong legs; he lifts them up and presses them down against Shiro’s chest, folding the omega in half. Keith pushes with all his weight, trapping the strong bunny legs from doing any more kicking. 

“No! No, no, no…!” Shiro cries, shaking his head in the dirt and clawing at the dirt like that will help him.

“Shut up and take it,” Keith growls. He shows his teeth and lets his drool drip down over Shiro’s chest and face. 

The show of sharp fangs makes Shiro whimper and struggle harder, but it’s far too late for that. Keith is hard and rutting against Shiro with single-minded determination. He holds Shiro’s ankles together in one hand, making sure to dig his claws into the sensitive tendons to keep the desperate bunny in line. He shoves his pants down around his knees, lines up, and thrusts in hard and fast.

Shiro screams at the intrusion.

“Yeah, that’s right, scream,” Keith encourages, already fucking into that sloppy, wet omega hole like his life depends on it. “No one can hear you out here.” 

Shiro screams until his throat is hoarse, then he turns to pleading.

“No, please no. God, stop! Stop stop nooo! Please, please I’ll do anything.”

Keith lets the pathetic and tearful cries fuel his thrusts. He fucks with a rabid intensity. 

He pushes even harder on Shiro’s legs, bending him further and fucking him harder at this new angle.

Deny it all he likes, it’s impossible not to notice how the shift makes Shiro’s cries grow deep, and how his screams all end on moans.

“Yeah? You like that?” Keith asks. “Like being pounded by a real alpha, huh? You little whore.”

Something like defiance flashes in Shiro’s eyes at that comment. He stops screaming for a moment and seems concentrated on something. A moment later, he spits up at Keith, a huge glob of it landing on Keith’s cheek and dripping down his face. 

“You’re going to regret that, bitch,” Keith threatens. “Going to make you earn my knot, now.”

Keith leers down at Shiro, watching the play of emotions across his eyes as that sinks in. Much as he struggles, and denies how much he wants this, he can’t hide it from himself how much he wants Keith’s knot. It’s already starting to fill in at the base, and Keith can’t miss the way the bunny is starting to flex and angle his body to accept the thick knot. 

Inside, Shiro flexes around Keith’s cock, trying to entice him down further and pop that knot inside. 

“No,” Keith says, gritting his teeth to keep himself under control. “Gotta stuff you full, first.” 

It doesn’t take him long to get off with the way he’s fucking rough into such a needy hole. But he’s true to his word, and he doesn’t knot the heat-mad omega. He presses his hard knot against the rim of Shiro’s ass and fills him with semen. 

Keith pulls back quickly, letting Shiro’s body unfold, but keeping his claws dug into the bunny’s arms and legs so he doesn’t get any ideas of running off again. The omega’s black shirt is covered in white from his own release and Keith just knows he’s going to clean that shirt with his tongue when this is all over. 

Keith flips Shiro onto his knees easily and tethers the bunny with a firm grip in his ears. They’re black fur is soft in Keith’s hand and Shiro whimpers at the rough touch on his sensitive ears. Keith pulls Shiro’s ears until his back is arched so far, his hands can’t touch the ground. He holds Shiro there, enjoying the view of that fist of black fur in the moonlight. Then Keith slips his other hands between Shiro’s ass cheeks and fucks 2 fingers into him. 

“Still saying you don’t want this?” Keith asks, watching Shiro’s hips move with and against his fingers. He finds that special spot inside Shiro easily, and presses against it a few times just to hear Shiro try and respond while having his prostate milked.

“Fu-uu-uu- Fuc-kk… ugh, fuuuu– uck,” Shiro curses, his anger mixing with wanton moans. 

Keith leans forward and scrapes his teeth along the backside of Shiro’s neck, just beside his spine. 

“Come on, you dirty little slut. Just admit you want it. Every omega whore wants a knot in their ass. It’s just science.” Keith nips over Shiro’s spine just as the omega comes from Keith’s fingers alone. 

Keith doesn’t give the bunny a moment to enjoy it, however. He drops his grip on Shiro’s ears without warning and watches as Shiro falls face first into the dirt. He no sooner hits the ground and Keith is fucking back into his sloppy ass. One hand has a bruising grip over the scruff of Shiro’s neck while the other reaches forward and shoves his 2 cum-stained fingers into Shiro’s mouth. 

Keith takes time with it this time, seeking his own pleasure. 

Shiro doesn’t even fight it anymore. He’s crying still, of course, and whimpering pathetically around Keith’s fingers; but he’s stopped trying to claw away, and his legs are doing nothing more but keeping his ass up and ready for Keith’s steady assault.

“That’s it,” Keith says, squeezing his hands over Shiro’s neck, “take it like the bitch you are.” He teases his knot against Shiro’s rim and the big omega can’t help the frustrated groan he gives in response. “That’s right,” Keith agrees. 

But he doesn’t give Shiro his knot. 

He shifts his weight, leaning forward and pressing Shiro harder into the dirt.

A random tree branch tickles over Keith’s head, and he swats it away only for it to return a moment later. He swats at it again, then again, but it returns each time. 

Keith’s thrusts grow wild and angry again as he gets frustrated with the branch and he finally ends up reaching up and ripping the whole thing down, snapping the end between his fingers.

He growls, satisfied with the result, and tosses the branch to the side. It reminds him of something Shiro had said, days before, during the planning stages. Something about how hot it would be to get fucked up against a tree.

So, Keith smacks at Shiro’s ass to make Shiro clamp down over his cock and he fucks himself through another release, his knot still only pressed against Shiro’s wet ass. 

No sooner as Keith caught his breath than he’s manhandling Shiro again. He pulls Shiro up by his shoulders, and carefully lifts him while keeping them connected. 

Shiro is limp and pliant under his hands. His tear-streaked cheeks glisten under the moon, and he’s still chanting a weak “no, no, no.” His skin’s on fire under his ripped black shirt, and he’s still deep in the midst of his heat. 

It’s getting harder to keep up the pretense of hating this, but once Keith settles Shiro around the trunk of a large tree, and Shiro feels the rough bark along his chest and arms, he perks up again.

“You bastard! Let me go!” he cries, his short little bunny claws digging into the trunk as best they can. 

“Now, now, little omega,” Keith says. There’s nothing little about Shiro, but Keith knows Shiro likes hearing that he is, especially when he’s heat-hazy like this. “I told you, I’m not done with you until you’ve earned it.” 

Keith rocks into Shiro slowly once. Shiro groans from deep in his chest and rubs his forehead against the tree, his ears folded back against his head in submission.

Keith secures Shiro in place, then reaches around and encloses his hand around Shiro’s cock. It’s sopping wet and hot enough to light the tree on fire. He holds Shiro’s cock tight, protecting it from the tree bark and also stopping any orgasm in its tracks. Then Keith peels himself off Shiro’s back, pulls out until just the tip of his cock is left inside the steaming omega, and lets himself go. 

He fucks in with abandon.

The noises they make this time are beyond disgusting. It’s wet and frothy from Keith’s previous loads, and it makes a sick squelching noise with every thrust. Shiro has abandoned the English language and had settled for wild grunts and half-formed noises like a cave-bunny. 

“That’s it. Take it, you little slut. Take my cock.” Keith chants. 

He fucks long and hard. After the last 2 orgasms he’s not quick to offer up a 3rd; not without something hot and tight around his knot.

“Ohh, you’re going to feel to good on my knot. That’s it, take it for me. You know you’re dripping, begging for my knot.” 

Somewhere along the way, Keith’s forehead finds its way to Shiro’s shoulder and he presses it there. A long, floppy ear grazes Keith’s nose and he nips at it lightly once or twice before he loses all focus.

“Are you ready?” Keith asks when he can take it no longer. “Can you take it, darling? Are you ready for me?” Keith’s pretense is dropping now too. The need to sink his knot into Shiro’s tight heat is overpowering all other thought.

Keith squeezes lightly at Shiro’s cock and presses his entire body along Shiro’s back, pressing them full body against the tree. 

“Please, baby. Can I give it to you?” 

“Gah..” Shiro pants, “gimme.” 

Keith does.

He gives it to him hard. He forces his thick knot in past Shiro’s rim and it immediately inflates the rest of the way, locking them together. Keith ruts into Shiro as best he can, seeking that last little bit of friction that will send him over the edge. 

It happens all at once. He pulls Shiro’s hips back from the tree so he can run his fist over Shiro’s weeping cock. He fucks himself as deep as he possibly can and comes long and hard, filling Shiro up to the absolute brim. He sinks his teeth into the back of Shiro’s neck in a possessive bite. 

He licks at the bitemark as Shiro’s cum drips down his knuckles. 

Once he’s found the strength, Keith lifts them down from the tree and settles them together in the grass. He’s still locked behind Shiro, so he offers one arm as Shiro’s pillow and another as his blanket until they’re free.

The extreme warmth of Shiro’s heat leaves them quickly and they are soon shivering together in the cold autumn air. Keith makes do by rubbing his hand down Shiro’s side to keep him warm while the omega dozes lightly: worn out and comforted by Keith’s knot.

Later, Keith carries Shiro home on his back. He marches them into their cottage and into the pre-made nest. He fetches warm water and soft clothes while Shiro stretches out naked and gets comfy by the fire. 

“How are you, love?” Keith asks, his brow furrowed with concern.

“‘M good,” Shiro answers with a lazy stretch.

Shiro’s chest is a sight. He’s covered in marks ranging from small tree scrapes to large claw scratches. Keith washes each one carefully and lovingly. 

“You’re sure? I wasn’t too rough? Or too mean?”

“Nuh uh. Was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Keith says with a light kiss to Shiro’s lips. 

His hands are gentle over Shiro’s abused body. He checks Shiro over head to toe, paying extra attention to cleaning and caring for Shiro’s poor ass. 

It takes a long time, and slowly Keith’s soft caresses wake another bout of Shiro’s heat. This time, Keith lays Shiro out, nice and easy in the nest. He uses his tongue to clean out the last of their previous session and soothe any tension left there, then he slips into Shiro and fucks him slow and tender until his knot locks them both together. 

There’ll be no more denying Shiro his knot. Not for the rest of the heat, at least. And no more rough treatment.

It might be fun for the first round, when Shiro’s first dose of heat hormones leave him feeling extra kinky and more than willing to be degraded; but now Shiro needs love and affection in buckets to keep from believing any of those means things Keith said before were true. 

The spend the rest of the heat in each other’s arms, never any farther than the kitchen or the bathroom. And at the end of the heat, they go home and have a long chat, going over everything in great detail to see what worked and what didn’t. 

For next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks as always for reading!
> 
> So... I feel a little foolish. I've been _promising_ to finish this whole prompt list as soon as possible, and I've been putting a bunch of other fics on the back burner to get this finished. And now I am going to be bailing early and going on an extended hiatus. I have at least 1 more fic to post before my hiatus starts in January, and I'm hoping to get another one written before then (because it's HOT and I want to write it). But then me and my friend are doing an original novel writing competition (just between us because we're competitive nerds). I'm not planning on abandoning Sheith or the Voltron fandom entirely, but I also don't know if/when I'll get around to finishing the rest of these prompts. 
> 
> That being said, I'm still crazy proud of all I've done for this! I've written like 22 fics since September! And SO MUCH PORN! And I love all of your who've been keeping up with this! I really appreciate all of you and your comments!
> 
> You can still follow me for updates. I'll still be around and posting when I can.  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
